Lives of Tradegies
by LoveAkane Inc
Summary: Song fics mostly about are one and only Hinata
1. Bully

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or the song

Song: Bully

By: Three Days Grace

* * *

'**Hey kit, Get your ass up'** the Kyūbi growls.

_He wakes haunted _

_With voices in his head_

An eight year old Naruto Jumps out of bed. "Today I won't be underestimate, believe it!" **'Shut your trap, mutt.'**

_Nobody knows it but _

_Today he won't go unnoticed_

Naruto shuts his apartment door. The door was cover in graffiti that would broke any eight year old soul.

_He can't forget _

_Can't forgive for what they said_

He feels the pricing glares of hated on his back as he walks to the forests.

_He's never been so hurt _

_But today the screaming is over_

"Stop following me" Naruto cries.

"You're not going anywhere, Demon"

"Let me GO!"

"I'll make this as _painless_ as possible."

_Blame the family_

_Blame the bully_

He gasps as the kunai is derived into his shoulder.

_Blame it all on me _

_Maybe he needed to be wanted_

Hinata walk home after running away from a brutal training session. Her father words still echoes in her head.

Pathetic, failure, worthless

_She takes the long way home_

_Fighting her emotions_

She walks a dust path to her family dojo

_She's a loner but tonight _

_She won't go unnoticed_

"Your late" her father hisses.

"I'm _so_ sorry"

"Silence you worthless child!"

"Fuck you"

She attacks him with blind rage.

_She can't remember_

_When she loses her temper_

_Nobody knows her but tonight _

_The silence is over_

Her Father thrusts a palm in to her chest. Her howls of pain echoes in the dojo.

_Blame the Family, _

_Blame the Bully_

_Blame it on me_

Uzumaki Naruto age 8, cause of death murder

Hyūga Hinata age 7, cause of death suicide

_Maybe they needed _

_To be wanted…_

* * *

A/N Hinata death is a suicide because the Hyugas got contents


	2. If Everyone Cared

I Don't own Naruto or Nickelback - If Everyone Cared

[AN: Each charter his or her own flashback]

* * *

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

Sakura Pov

I lay here looking up at the starless sky and holding the hands of my friends. A night like this reminds me of that awful night.

"_**This the only road out the village" I say**_

"_**You should go to bed." I felt my heart ring sadly as he walked by. I felt the coldness of my tiers flowing down my face**_

"_**Why, Sasuke? Why wont you tells me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You never shared a signal thing to me." I felt the shatter with each word I spoke.**_

"_**Why should I share a signal thing to you? Just keep your nose out of my business, Its none of your concern." I felt the voided in my heart getting bigger ready to consume it.**_

"_**I know you hate me even in the being you could ever." My heart die ever so slowly; Piece by piece tell try was no more.**_

I look to my right holding my only love. Sasuke.

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Sasuke Pov_

I'm here with my friend holding hands in pace I thought that could never happen agine

_**I slam open the door for the eerie quite house I slowly walked though the kinten, dining room and started to panic. "Mother, Father!" I hear pounding from the dojo. I run as fast I can to the dojo. I was so afraid to open the door but I had to. I find my Father and Mother dead on the floor. Crimson blood laid everywhere. Then there was HIM standing over the dead bodies of my parents. "Big brother I don't understand." he made me watched how he killed them. My heart became full of spit and hate.**_

I look to the right to the one owe everything to. Naruto.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Naruto Pov_

I was here laying and holding hand with the ones I love that I thought I could never get back

_**I ran away. Away from Mizuki. Away from Iruka. His words rang in my head over and over agine. "you hold the nine tail fox. You are the demon. They all hate you just for being alive. You'll never be accepted" It hurts to remainder all those glares and words of discosd. I just want I to stop. **_

I look to the right the girl who accpet me from the start. My Hinata Hyūga.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

Hianta pov

I'm here with the ones I will always love holding hands on a clod night.

"_**Every well then I'll take Hinata under my wing then. But are you sheer that is what you want. She is the heir of our house hold."**_

"_**Do what you'll she is less wroth then her sister fiver years her junior. The Hyūga clan has no use for such a heir." My world shatter as he spoke. He never cares. He'll never well. I'll try and try but I'll never be good enough. **_

But now I lay here feeling loved and wanted. Never did I see this coming.

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

But when they woke up . . .

_I f everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died..._

_**only a dream**_


End file.
